


Love You Forever

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [2]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Baby Tails, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other, Single Parent Sonic, does this count as an alternate universe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: This is somewhat of a prequel to my story "Love". Doesn't necessarily have to be read first.Description: Sonic finds what he's looking for in life when he adopts Tails.





	Love You Forever

Sonic had never liked staying in one place for very long. He had a case of very restless, incredibly fast legs. He liked to travel, to adventure, and most of all, to help others. It felt like his duty in a way. Maybe it came from growing up in a world where help was rare. Maybe it was from being a prince - although he admitted he wasn't a very good one. Maybe it was from being the oldest of triplets. Ever since finding that he had a sister and a brother, even before he met them, heck, he felt the fierce urge to protect them. He felt the fierce urge to protect all those who couldn't protect themselves (as well as a vicious urge to pummel those who hurt innocent people).

After taking back their nation and rebuilding it, Sonic hit the road once again to find adventure. Manic left to spend time with his old man. The kingdom was left to Sonia. They called each other every month, and got together as often as possible. No way were they gonna let themselves drift apart after fighting tooth and nail to keep each other alive. Sonia was a great queen. She still saw Bartleby in secret. Manic still wrote songs for the three of them to play - and they did whenever they could see each other. Sonic's little siblings had found their calling in life.

And Sonic hadn't. 

He loved travelling, loved adventure, loved being a hero and saving others. But at some point, he'd started loving it less. He didn't know when or why. 

("Maybe it's cuz' you're getting old," Manic once teased when he was telling him about it over the phone.

"I am not getting old," Sonic had said back quickly, immediately defensive. He was not - not, not NOT at all - old, and he NEVER. Would. Be. Period.

Manic laughed, "It happens to even the best of us, bro."

"If I was getting old - which I'm not - that'd mean you'd be getting old too," Sonic said.

"True, but you're always gonna be 3 hours older.")

Road trips and sight seeing had lost its marvel. Adventuring didn't feel like adventure anymore. And even though helping people should've made him feel complete, it didn't. Not anymore. Something was off, wrong, weird. Something was missing. Sonic just didn't know what it was. (And no, it had nothing to do with getting old, which he WASN'T, _Manic_.)__

_ _Sonic was trying to figure out what that missing something was, when he saw *him* and realized. Through the dirty window of a tiny orphanage, was a small fox child, no more than a year old, playing with blocks all by himself. The room was dark and empty. He looked sad and lonely - looked like he didn't even know how to smile. That was when Sonic realized what was missing in his life._ _

_ _The little fox's name was Tails. He'd been left on the orphanage's doorstep before he could walk, and had been moved between too many foster homes to count. Tails' social worker, Lena, had told Sonic. _ _

_ _Sonic just visited at first. He came by everyday to play with Tails. Tails was quiet and shy, and it took a long while for him to get used to Sonic. Once he did though, he grew to like Sonic very quickly. He was still quiet, but Sonic didn't mind. He was very expressive. He liked it when Sonic brought his guitar along to play, and when he brought Tails little gifts. And especially when Sonic gave him hugs. Just watching the way Tails' face lit up every time Sonic opened his arms, brought a smile to his lips._ _

_ _("Are you gonna adopt him?" Sonia asked when they ran into each other at a cafe once._ _

_ _Sonic inhaled his coffee and started coughing profusely._ _

_ _Sonia reached over to pat his back._ _

_ _"I-I don't know," Sonic said, clearing his throat, "I want to, but... I'm not sure if I should."_ _

_ _"If you want to, then what's stopping you?" Sonia asked, confused._ _

_ _Sonic sighed. He hated talking about his problems, but his sister had always known how to pull them out of him. "What if I'm not a good dad?"_ _

_ _Sonia gave him a gentle smile and slipped her hand in his. "You haven't took off anywhere in two months. You go to see this boy every single day, no matter how busy you are. You will be a good dad."_ _

_ _Sonic frowned uncertainly. "How do you know?"_ _

_ _Sonia squeezed his hand. "Because you already love this child.")_ _

_ _The process was a lot slower than Sonic would've liked, but for Tails, his patience was endless. He did everything he needed to do, talked to countless people, and signed thousands upon thousands of papers. _ _

_ _Finally, the adoption was complete. Sonic was Tails' legal guardian._ _

_ _Tails wandered Sonic's apartment, running his hands along the walls, looking in all the rooms, and continuously looking over his shoulder at Sonic, as if to make sure he hadn't disappeared. When he made it to his bedroom, Tails looked up at Sonic and pointed at the room. Sonic nodded. Tails went in. He picked up one of his blocks, his blanket, and the teddy bear Sonic had got for him. He walked around like he was in a museum, and stared at the stars on the walls like they were real stars. _ _

_ _Then he looked up at Sonic curiously._ _

_ _Sonic got down on his knees and put his hands on both of Tails' shoulders. He looked him straight in the eye. "Me and you are a family now, and this is our home. This is your home. And nobody is ever going to take you away from your home because I won't let them."_ _

_ _Tails blinked at him. He looked at the room. Then he looked back at Sonic._ _

_ _Sonic stood up with Tails in his arms, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise you," he whispered, "You will never be alone again. I will always be here for you. And I will love you forever." He pressed a kiss to Tails' nose._ _

_ _A huge grin spread on Tails' face and he made a soft, happy sound._ _

_ _Sonic kissed his nose again, and Tails giggled. He kissed him again. And again and again, until Tails was laughing louder and happier than Sonic had ever heard before. _ _

_ _That's when Sonic finally felt complete._ _


End file.
